


Палево. Балин. Принцесса Эребора

by JellaMontel



Series: Сокровище сердца [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellaMontel/pseuds/JellaMontel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Тридцать лет король увиливал от женитьбы. Шесть невест завернул, пока не отстали..."</i><br/>Еще один бонус к серии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Палево. Балин. Принцесса Эребора

Это шестая попытка женить короля.  
Вернее, еще не женить даже - просто узнать, стоит ли его вообще знакомить с возможной невестой. Сватовство - процесс долгий, а когда девица живет за пол-Средиземья, нужно хоть чем-нибудь подкрепить расходы и хлопоты по организации посольства.  
Не родословными, не дарами, не выгодой брака и не родительской волей. Все это не поможет, если жених и невеста не придутся друг другу по нраву. А предсказать, возможна ли сердечная склонность...  
Именно этим они и заняты прямо сейчас.  
Пересыпается песок в ритуальной чаше, вращаемой руками Знающей, еще Траину нагадавшей когда-то супругу и будущих трех детей, смотрят, скрывая волнение, на нее сам король, Балин, Гроин и родственники девицы, внимательно слушают, как под накрывающей чашу крышкой перекатываются вместе с песком гадальные знаки - нарядная, украшенная и резьбой, и камнями, и бусинами пряжка девушки-мастерицы и простое кольцо, стальное с травленым узором, кузнеца-короля.  
Почти неприлично простое, но ничего не поделать - это потом, если сложится, будут к обручению, а после и к свадьбе, создаваться дары, соразмерные положению и искусству обоих, будет собран и за невесту выкуп, по-королевски богатый, и приданое ей от достойного рода, из которого ее отдают. А для гадания нужно то, что своими руками делают молодые гномы и гномки, показывая ремесло и материал, к которым лежит душа.  
Девица, судя по выбору, сама толком не определилась, в чем искуснее всего ее руки. Юна еще... Может быть, слишком даже, хоть и сватают ей уже пару.  
Узбад выбора не имеет вовсе - многому учат принцев смолоду, но науки науками, а ремесло у него одно. Залы Торина в чашу не бросишь. Планы и чертежи, по которым их строили, тоже.  
Только вот не смотрятся рядом даже эти два украшения...  
Хотя Балин практически не сомневается, что толку не будет, что бы ни нагадалось. Слишком многое он замечает, хорошо знает Торина - даже если случится чудо и успешным будет гадание, понравится невесте жених, не успеет девица встретить и выбрать другого за время, пока ее отец ведет осторожные переговоры с советником и, по обычаю, старшим родичем короля - хоть и сойдется все это, деловое-традиционное, но для сердца мало что значащее, шансов, что дойдет до взаимной любви и до свадьбы, все равно практически нет.  
В этом Торин едва ли себя переломит.  
Но узбад правит уже больше четверти века и как раз достиг брачного возраста, и объяснить, почему он, последний мужчина в роду, не может жениться и завести наследников, едва ли сумеет. Поэтому отделаться от участия в подборе невесты ему не удастся, а Балин...  
Что ж, Балин позволит себе надеяться. Вдруг все же сложится с очередной?

Торин тоже надеется. Страстно и от души - что не сложится ни с этой, ни с кем угодно, кого еще найдут не оставляющие надежды женить короля старейшины.  
Основания для надежды у него есть - знаки не лгут. Значит, не должны предречь ему нежеланную, сколько выгод бы ни сулил союз. Сердце тоже не ошибается - значит, сам он не зря тверд в выборе, хоть и не сможет никогда объявить о нем народу на радость.  
Только все равно, как и в предыдущие пять попыток, сдавливает виски и затылок глухая, раздражающая тревога - вдруг достаточно хорош окажется для других результат?  
Лишние месяцы переговоров, лишние ухищрения, лишние сложности... Прежде гадание берегло, позволяло их избежать.  
Лишь бы не подвело и на этот раз...  
Раздается стук из-под крышки, и почти тут же - второй. Даже видеть не нужно, чтобы понять - в стенки разлетелись их знаки. Не одна к другой души стремятся, а прочь.  
Торин вздыхает, изображая расстроенное лицо и надеясь, что на нем не отразится ничего неуместного.  
Например, облегчения.

Балин вздыхает искренне. И отмечает про себя, что король радость скрывает успешнее, чем Хральд и Гральд вместе взятые - не особо-то и рвались они свое золотце, кровиночку дочь-племянницу, синегорцу безбородому прочить, будь он хоть сто раз узбад.  
Хорошо.  
То есть плохо, совсем плохо, конечно же - где ж то видано, чтобы в дуринов род не хотели казад отпускать девицу - но хоть обиду не затаят, не будут ворчать на все Синие, а потом и Железные Горы.  
А Знающая меж тем открывает чашу.  
\- Я гадаю тебе в шестой раз, Торин, сын Траина, - говорит, дав всем вдоволь - глаза б не видели! - насмотреться на знаки, лежащие так далеко друг от друга, как только возможно. - И другому уже сказала бы: отступись, не суждено тебе пару найти.  
\- Не могу, мудрая, - отвечает король. - Может, все-таки не во мне дело?  
\- В ком еще? - сердито бросает Гроин. - Думаешь, не проверил я, несвободную тебе пытался сосватать? Все шесть раз?  
\- Гроин, если я вздумаю тебя обвинить, то скажу прямо. При свидетелях говорю: не виню. Даже не упрекаю. Мудрая, есть ли способ узнать - что не так со мной? Что мешать может?  
Знающая вздыхает, поглаживая заплетенные бакенбарды, пока Гроин, одновременно успокоенный и оскорбленный, сверлит взглядом затылок успевшего отвернуться от него короля.  
Он-то будет ворчать. Очень долго...  
Зато сам король, походя указав место старшему в собственном же роду, на Знающую глядит смиренно и со всем подобающим уважением.  
Будто и не Торин.  
\- Слышала я, бороду в знак обета режешь, - спрашивает, внимательно его оглядев, женщина. - Что в обете том?  
\- Эребор.  
\- Не жениться, пока не исполнишь, не клялся?  
\- Что ты, мудрая. Я свой долг знаю.  
\- Долг, значит, - Знающая поджимает губы неодобрительно. - А должно быть - желание. Дай-ка руку...  
Смотрит долго, не обращая внимания на растущее беспокойство на лицах всех зрителей, вторую хватает и держит цепко, сравнивая ладони.  
\- Нет, - качает головой наконец. - Не безмолвное у тебя сердце, не в одном только долге судьба. А я уж подумала было - пустая порода... Не успел ли ты случаем сам приметить кого, зацепиться душой?  
\- Зачем бы мне тогда вслепую гадать? - хмурится Торин, явно задетый "пустой породой". - К той и сватался бы, не мороча уважаемым гномам головы.  
И не выслушивая потом от Гроина, которому, кроме короля, еще собственных сыновей женить надо, множество неодобрительных комментариев.  
\- Может, вовсе случайно увидел ее? - объясняет Знающая. - Встретил где-то проездом, не сообразил задержаться по молодости? Подумай, узбад.  
\- Нет, - отвечает Торин уверенно. - Я запомнил бы. И уже бы нашел.  
\- Хорошо. Обещаний необдуманных, неосторожных - не случалось девицам давать?  
\- Нет.  
\- Уверен? Сдуру ли, спьяну ли... Тихо, тихо, - предупреждающе сжимает его запястье, когда король гневно вскидывает голову. - Пусть не сдуру - в шутку ли не было?  
\- Кто ж таким шутит? - только и вопрошает Торин.  
Балин мельком думает, что на него узбад бы уже за такое рычал.  
А мудрая невесело хмыкает.  
\- Всякое в жизни случается... Иные так себя связать ухитряются, что диву даешься. Значит, не было?  
\- Нет, - качает головой Торин. - Ничего такого... - а потом осекается вдруг, словно лбом с молотом встретился.  
\- Махалова кузня!

* * *

_\- Ух ты, какая красивая, - говорит мальчишка вместо положенного приветствия. - Когда я вырасту, я на тебе женюсь._  
 _Торин моргает. Так с ним еще никто не знакомился._  
 _Но почему бы и нет?_  
 _\- Не получится, - отвечает он, решив тоже не тратиться на этикет. - Женятся только на девочках._  
 _\- А ты разве не девочка?_  
 _\- Нет, - почти обижается Торин._  
 _Девочкой быть хорошо, вообще-то, им много чего разрешают, но у него же и заколки, и косички, и узоры другие!_  
 _А мальчишка озадаченно запускает руки в и без того дыбом стоящую шевелюру. Он крупнее и, кажется, чуть постарше самого Торина, но, похоже, совсем бестолковый._  
 _\- А разница-то какая? - спрашивает с досадой._  
 _\- О девочках надо заботиться. И охранять._  
 _\- Сам знаю, что надо, - бурчит этот хам. - Нафига?_  
 _\- Девочки рожают детей._  
 _\- И все?_  
 _\- Ну да, - отвечает Торин удивленно._  
 _Действительно, почему еще-то? Ну, подумаешь, косы сложные... Этого лохматого заплести, может, тоже получится девочка._  
 _А если он такой дурак, то и заботиться, наверное, о нем тоже надо._  
 _\- Подумаешь, дети, - говорит, подумав, лохматый. - Все равно женюсь._  
 _Нет, ну это уже наглость._  
 _\- А меня ты спросить не забыл?_  
 _Лохматый хлопает глазами._  
 _\- Забыл, - а потом старательно делает умное лицо, чтобы предложить как полагается. - Ты выйдешь за меня замуж?_  
 _\- Нет, - с мстительным удовольствием отвечает Торин. И добавляет, дождавшись, когда "жених" расстроенно опустит голову. - Я не девчонка. Я на тебе сам женюсь._  
 _Тот сперва радостно глядит на него, а потом хмурится и снова чешет затылок. По рукам его, что ли, не били за неумение их при себе держать? Попробовал бы сам Торин так растрепаться..._  
 _\- Нет, это неправильно, - начесывает себе наконец мысль лохматый. - Если ты женишься, то получится, что я жена._  
 _\- Ага._  
 _\- А надо, чтобы женой был ты._  
 _\- Зачем?_  
 _\- Затем, что это я женюсь!_  
 _\- Не ты, а я._  
 _\- Нет, я._  
 _\- А я возьму и не соглашусь, - использует железный аргумент Торин. - Вообще на всю жизнь неженатый останешься._  
 _Мальчишка сердито сопит. Торин глядит на него, победно улыбаясь. Ну, что он на это сделает?_  
 _\- А давай кто кого? Проигравший - девчонка!_  
 _Ух ты. Подраться - это он с удовольствием._  
 __  
 _\- Хорошо, я жена, - соглашается несколько минут спустя Торин, придавленный к полу весом противника, убедившись, что высвободиться из его хватки не удается, но находиться в ней почему-то совсем не обидно. - Но ты тогда будешь все как положено - любить, беречь и охранять меня до конца своих дней._  
 _Тот охотно кивает, отпуская его руки и дергая взамен за косичку._  
 _\- Ага. И это, как его... вот - почитать!_  
 _\- Почитать вообще обязательно, - заявляет Торин. Еще не хватало, чтобы победитель вздумал решать, что будет со своей женой делать. - А теперь слезай с меня, ты тяжелый._  
 _И дожидается - раз он теперь девчонка - пока тот не только отпустит его и сам встанет, но и руку подаст, помогая подняться._  
 _В конце концов, этот лохматый отлично дерется. Пусть охраняет._

* * *

\- Махалова кузня! - восклицает король, а потом наклоняется и вынимает из-за голенища сапога... _нечто_. - Мудрая, еще раз погадать мне можешь? На нее.  
И передает Знающей то ли вилку, то ли заколку - длиной в ладонь, деревянную, простенькую.  
С несложным узором, вырезанным... уж не детской рукой ли, если так неумело? - наполовину стершимся от времени и долгого пользования, с заостренным концом и без единого, пусть даже хотя бы из дешевых поделочных, камня.  
\- Что это? - удивленно спрашивает женщина.  
Нечасто, наверное, с таким к ней приходят...  
\- Подарок, - коротко говорит Торин. - Из Эребора. Чем расспрашивать, проверь прежде - может, и говорить тут не о чем.  
И не произносит больше ни слова - молчит, когда Знающая, хмурясь, выкладывает на положенном расстоянии знаки и чертит свежие руны на песке, молчит, пока она крутит чашу отведенное время, встряхивает и раскачивает, так и не услышав из-под крышки ничего, кроме тихого шороха... Молчит, когда крышка поднимается и дружно ахают Хральд и Гроин, увидев кольцо короля насаженным на заколку.  
Только судорожно выдыхает сквозь стиснутые, как от боли, зубы, и на мгновение прикрывает глаза.  
Да иной от такого и рухнул бы - не зазорно! Истинная судьба...  
\- Торин, - Балин, первым опомнившись, осторожно окликает его. Касается локтя.  
\- Да?  
На конструкцию в чаше узбад смотрит, как, бывало, смотрели отцы их на Аркенстон.  
\- Чье это, Торин? - спрашивает Гроин. - Откуда?  
\- Из Эребора, я же сказал, - отвечает король и отводит наконец взгляд от заколки. - Уже совершенно неважно, чье...  
Помолчав, добавляет:  
\- Свадебный дар.  
\- Что?!  
\- Торин!  
\- И ты молчал?!  
Хором, да. Балин, Гроин и Гральд.  
А Торин глядит на них... почти что растерянно.  
Не как правитель - как юноша, осознавший впервые, что ему суждено.  
\- Мне и в голову не приходило, что... - осекается, встряхивает головой, вновь становясь королем. - Да нам на двоих столько лет не было, чтобы соображать, что мы делаем!  
И правда, в те годы-то - какая свадьба еще?  
\- Сколько было? - Гроин, похоже, прибил бы родича, не будь тот узбадом.  
\- Мне - что-то около десяти.  
На это слов не находится ни у кого.  
\- Но ты сохранил ее, - произносит наконец Знающая, прищурившись на заколку.  
Ответ Торина полон горечи.  
\- Что у меня еще оставалось из дома?

* * *

Часом позже, когда Знающая наконец выпроваживает их из своих покоев, а Гроин уводит железногорцев - без сомнения, пить и сплетничать, благо достался им столь богатый и необычный повод - король и советник оказываются одни в малом зале, и Балин, устраиваясь у камина, осторожно приглядывается к королю.  
Торин, выдержавший бурю упреков, соболезнований и воззваний через его голову к Знающей, вынужденной объяснять, что нет, никак, никакими силами не получится оборвать такой силы связь и ну хоть бы и без благословения женить его на другой, на удивление не выглядит готовым взорваться от любого лишнего слова.  
Да и таким уж измученным и полным скорби, как четверть часа назад, уже не выглядит тоже.  
Балин, подавив вздох, все-таки задает не дающий ему покоя вопрос:  
\- Кто она была, Торин?  
\- Кто? - рассеянно переспрашивает узбад.  
Он успел упасть в кресло и шарит взглядом в поисках трубки, и Балину вдруг становится не по себе от этих блуждающих глаз.  
\- Та девушка. Девочка. Твоя невеста.  
\- Какая девушка? - удивляется Торин. - А... Я той невестой был.  
 _Что?!_  
\- Торин? - аккуратно, сейчас надо с королем аккуратно... Успеть бы добраться до хранящегося как раз для таких случаев зелья...  
Только Торин смотрит уже на него - абсолютно разумно и трезво.  
\- Балин, ты забыл, что ли? - спрашивает с веселым недоумением. - Сам же, лично, ругал нас, рассказывая, что нельзя играть такими вещами.  
И вновь вытаскивает злополучную деревяшку, протягивает ему.  
\- Ну же, Балин, - говорит укоризненно. - Пятьдесят шестой год, седьмой ярус, тридцать пятый северный коридор. Два удравших балбеса, летописная тушь, руны, косы.  
 _Во имя Махала..._  
Зелье, кажется, пригодится Балину самому.  
А король усмехается вдруг - насмешливо и чуть мрачно.  
\- Только мы не играли тогда. Махал принял клятвы.  
И Балин уже не может уверять себя, что это Торин сошел с ума и что он ничего не помнит.  
Он прекрасно знает эту заколку.

_\- Балин, я женюсь!_  
 _\- Да? - улыбается он братишке. - И на ком же?_  
 _Двалин заметно теряется._  
 _\- А... А я имя забыл спросить, - и тут же воодушевляется вновь. - Драться любит - хорошая будет жена!_  
 _\- Говоришь, драться? Ну-ну..._

Балин мысленно выдирает себе шевелюру и бороду - и что ему стоило расспросить брата тогда поподробнее?  
Так ведь нет, посмеялся в душе, вслух поздравил с помолвкой и забыл начисто. Не подумал даже связать одно и другое, когда через пару недель Двалин помощи попросил.  
Сам, своими руками, научил брата резец держать.  
Сам показывал, как обтачивать и как шлифовать, сам объяснял младшему, как важно любить материал, с которым работаешь - не важно, такой ли он, как положено по канонам, или тот, что дается в руки сейчас, пока Двалин маленький. Радовался, глядя, как малолетний хулиган прилежно трудится над заготовкой - думал, мирный талант проснулся у парня.  
Думал, творец растет.  
Только вырос братишка воином. А творение, которое он и показывать-то отказался с момента, как начал узорами украшать, оказывается, бережно хранил все эти годы еще один... такой же, с талантом более натворителя, чем творца.  
И для чего? Клятвы...  
Мальчишки!  
Балин хмурится, глядя на заколку в руках короля и понимая, что кошмар этот и на его совести - ведь всего один-два вопроса достаточно было задать брату, и услышал бы он, что "подраться любит" совсем не девчонка с характером.  
Объяснил бы вовремя, что можно, а что нельзя делать - и, быть может, не сидел бы сейчас, пытаясь вернуть дар речи.  
А тогда - не пришлось бы хвататься за голову при виде изрисованного с головы до ног брата и королевского внука, украшенного обалденной, в воронье гнездо - не корзинкой же называть это безобразие! - проплетенной вокруг головы косой.

* * *

_Торин держит жениха за руки, серьезный, как никогда - он сегодня и за невесту, и за старейшину, ведущего церемонию._  
 _\- А теперь обратись к своему сердцу, - произносит торжественно, - и ответь, уверен ли ты в чувствах своих и желаниях._  
 _\- Конечно._  
 _Торин моргает._  
 _Отвечать же полагается не так..._  
 _\- Подумай как следует, - строго предупреждает, давая еще одну возможность ответить правильно. - Ты должен быть точно уверен._  
 _\- Я подумал._  
 _И не так._  
 _\- Точно-точно? Если сомневаешься, у тебя есть последний шанс об этом сказать._  
 _\- Я не сомневаюсь, - Двалин хмурится._  
 _Торин тоже._  
 _За прошедшие недели они успели познакомиться по всем правилам, подружиться, поссориться, помириться, несколько раз удрать от старших, разведать парочку безгномных "потайных" коридоров и договориться в одном из них провести свадебный обряд - и сейчас как раз ради него сюда оба пришли._  
 _Торин к такому важному делу подготовился, как полагается - книжку прочитал, маму расспросил, подарок придумал... даже косы на мелком братишке потренировался плести. А жених вместо ритуальных фраз говорит непойми что, да еще и смотрит на него так, будто Торин его обидеть пытается._  
 _Прямо хоть разворачивайся и назад уходи - а то это еще вопрос, кто тут кого обижает._  
 _Но зря, что ли, он столько времени на руны потратил?_  
 _\- Ну смотри... - вздыхает Торин. - А то если потом передумаешь, будет поздно. Несколько раз жениться нельзя._  
 _\- Да с чего ты взял вообще, что я передумаю? - возмущается Двалин. - Я тебе три раза сказал, что передумывать не собираюсь. Сам жениться расхотел, что ли, а на меня теперь валишь?_  
 _Чего?!_  
 _\- Если бы я не хотел, я бы вообще не пришел, - отрезает Торин. - И дружить бы с тобой не стал. И вообще разговаривать! - он уже хочет врезать этому гаду лохматому, но в последний момент хватает его за вихор и толкает на пол. - А ты даже слова не выучил! Сядь и сиди, дубина нечесанная!_  
 _И принимается заплетать, пока тот драку не начал - сердито, торопливо и как попало. С попавшего в руки вихра то есть, вдоль всей башки драконьим гребешком._  
 _Гад молчит. Только ежится, когда Торин его слишком сильно за волосы тянет._  
 _\- А... какие слова? - спрашивает осторожно, когда Торин обходит его, чтобы удобнее было плести по затылку, встает за спиной и больше не сверкает злыми глазами._  
 _\- Дурак. Какие надо._  
 _Двалин сопит обиженно. Торин мрачно дергает его за следующую по порядку прядь._  
 _\- Ну не злись. Не успел я в книжку залезть. Ты вообще как плетешь?_  
 _Торин вздыхает - ну точно дурак, не зря он с самого начала решил, что тут за двоих думать придется._  
 _\- Как получится, так и плету. Какая теперь разница?_  
 _\- А что, свадьба не выйдет, если слова неправильные сказать?_  
 _\- Не знаю, - честно признается Торин. - Там не написано было, что случится, если нарушить обряд._  
 _Теперь вздыхает уже Двалин - виновато. А Торин доплетает ему косу, закрепляет ее собственноручно вырезанным ремешком - на самом деле надо серебряным или золотым зажимом, но когда еще он научится их ковать - и садится на пол сам._  
 _А потом битый час терпеливо ждет, пока жених - или он уже сейчас муж? - собирает его волосы в какую-то страшно сложную прическу из кучи соединенных между собой мелких кос._  
 _И чего возится? У Торина же волосы длинные, подлиннее его собственных, легко должно быть плести..._  
 _\- Готово! - наконец объявляет Двалин, отпуская его голову. - Только это... - и дает Торину длинную красивую шпильку-заколку. - Вот. Мой подарок. Я хотел волосы тебе ей собрать, но у меня не получается._

* * *

У Торина - в тот момент - тоже не получается, но прическа не рассыпается и так. Причем не просто не рассыпается - сколько тогда мать ругалась, заявив даже в сердцах, что проще остричь все это к балрогам, чем расплести? И что дружка его непутевого надо в ткачи отдать или в канатчики - вот уж где пригодится талант запутать так намертво...  
Король не может сдержать улыбку, припоминая, как раздулся от гордости Двалин, когда он пересказал ему мамины речи и пожелания. Впрочем, сам Торин гордился еще дольше - дольше даже, чем болела задница после грандиозной родительской порки - руны, которыми он со всей тщательностью расписал руки, щеки и лоб супруга в качестве ответного дара, отмылись окончательно только через полгода.  
Заклинание на руках Двалин и вовсе через несколько лет выбил иглой. А шпилька, усиленная впоследствии стальным стержнем, служит Торину до сих пор...  
Хорошая работа была. Гномская. Прочная.  
Накрепко их связала.

Балин качает головой сокрушенно, глядя то на мягкую, чуть мечтательную, чуть печальную усмешку узбада, то на заколку, которую тот так и крутит в руках.  
С кольцом вместе - символично, пожалуй. Даже в том, кто кого...  
Хотя Двалин - и украшение?  
\- И ты так и носишь ее с собой? - спрашивает он у Торина.  
Король хмыкает, оглаживает большим пальцем узор на шпильке, перехватывает ее для броска. Оборачивается, почти не целясь - и она уже подрагивает глубоко в шерсти висящей на стене шкуры.  
\- Пару раз жизнь спасала.  
Оружие.  
Скрытое, необычное, смертоносное... Сделанное десятилетним ребенком.  
Действительно - Двалин.

 

апрель-август 2013 (с) Jella Montel


End file.
